


Slow Dance

by Anonymous



Series: Anon Jams' QnB [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, M/M, Slow Dancing, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Techno and Quackity dance a bit.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Anon Jams' QnB [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104323
Comments: 15
Kudos: 301
Collections: Anonymous





	Slow Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Today you get an edited portion if some fic I was thinking of writing. :D anon Jams

This wasn't his thing. It really wasn't.

Techno gazed around the hall, rolling his eyes at the drunken idiots that thrived in the neon lights. His vision was growing irritated and he could feel a headache forming. Alcohol wasn't his thing either and he felt particularly against drinking it so he could avoid the bitter aftertaste. So, there went his way to sooth his mind.

The only reason he attended tonight was to provide an appearance for Wilbur,  _ stupid Wilbur _ , and prove that the club was under his agency's protection. Though, he had no clue why Wilbur couldn't just bring up his name to prove that. They looked enough alike to prove they were brothers- when Wilbur wasn't hiding his pointed ears or fangs. But, of course he chose to hide himself rather than show people he wasn't human like his twin.

That stung a bit in thought but Techno also sort of understood. It made them seem different, and from their opposite reputations he knew it was for the best. 

He showed up later than the partner who was supposed to accompany him, though he hadn't spotted them anywhere. He simply assumed they were late or weren't coming, and frankly, he didn't really care. It made getting up to leave a bit easier, aside from the complaint his brother had. 

Whatever. 

He headed towards the back exit, taking it as an easier way out sense it led to a sketchy alley. And, he was  _ almost there  _ before the songs switched and the lights dimmed down low.  _ Romantic. _

"Slow dance with me."

The familiar voice and request was sudden and Techno found himself whipping around quickly to stare in surprise at the hybrid before him. Quackity looked flawless as ever, despite also looking like a  _ mess _ . His beanie was a clear contradiction to the fancier vibe his outfit produced but the suit  _ did  _ make up for it. 

A comment played at Techno's lips but instead his eyes flicked up towards the dance floor. "Lots of people," he mumbled. 

"Is that a no?" Quackity asked, daring a step closer. 

Techno's eyes looked down towards him, catching glimpses of glitter in his wings. That'll be a pain to get out. "It's not a no," he replied, "but it's not a yes."

"You're always so difficult," he mumbled, a playful pout appearing on his lips. 

Techno avoided letting his eyes look at them. "You're one to talk," he replied back. "You're nothin' but trouble." He stepped back, partially in a mind to escape. "I don't think it'd benefit me to dance with trouble."

Quackity's pout didn't hold and he smiled instead, bringing both his hands out to capture one of Techno's wrist. He winked up at him and his wings fluttered. "Why not indulge? Why not give in to the trouble?"  _ Give into him _ . "Accept the danger for a while…"

"I  _ am  _ danger," Techno argued.

"Then why not accept yourself?"

His heart missed a beat as the words smoothly hit his ears. A reply died in his throat and instead a noise of surprise escaped in a rush breath. 

Quackity continued, his thumbs rubbing circles into his wrist. "Danger, trouble, they're the same thing," he paused, eyes flicking down as he loosened his hold. "Let yourself have some fun, Tech," he mumbled, intertwining his fingers with the hybrids.

Techno stared at their hands, his mind falling blank.  _ He had a point. _ For all the shit people gave him Quackity was smart, or at least  _ good at talking _ . "Where have you been all night?" he asked in some attempt to change the conversation, but he didn't move. It was an unspoken acceptance to the earlier request.

"Around," he replied with a shrug, "I've been vibing with the people here." His head tilted back as he stepped close enough to kill the space between them. "I've been dancing around," he added, his other hand finding its way to Techo's waist. "What about you?"

Techno swallowed and let his free hand place itself and Quackity's shoulder. He tried not to think about it. "You… know me," he answered, "I've been keeping to myself unless I'm needed." He began to move once the other had, following in his lead a bit awkwardly. 

But, Quackity's grin never fell. "That's really boring for someone so dangerous," he teased. "Have you had a drink yet? Wilbur really went out with this place- even the juice is  _ really good _ ."

Techno brushed around the idea of tasting it off of Quackity's lips. "I've had water," he said, "call me boring but it's all I've wanted tonight." 

" _ Boring _ ," Quackity beamed, chuckling afterwards. "But, I get it. I can't bring myself to actually get a drink anyways, despite how over played the beer here is."

Techno was ready to call him out on that but he couldn't smell any alcohol coming from him. So, he kept his mouth shut. He didn't really need to entertain conversation anyways, the other did plenty of talking for both of them. 

His mouth ran like a clock, ticking through everhour of the day. Sometimes it was annoying but other times Techno found the constant chatter oddly comforting. Maybe it was due to the reminders of home and how annoying his family could be. But, at the same time, Quackity provided a comfort his family  _ couldn't _ . 

Techno found himself living in that fact when he allowed himself to feel vulnerable with him. 

"Techno," Quackity's soothing tone dragged him from his thoughts, "Do you hate me?"

Techno looked down at him and his eyes softened. "No. I could… i don't hate you."  _ I could never hate you _ . "You're overwhelming sometimes but that doesn't mean much. I wouldn't be dancin' with ya if it did," he pointed out.

Quackity smiled. "This isn't really dancing, more like swaying," he said with a little laugh. He leaned his head against his chest, sighing out blissfully. "What's dancing mean then? Who would you let dance with you, Blade?"

There was hardly a need to answer that. "I thought you said this was swaying… but uhm," he could feel his heart thudding in his chest. He was sure Quackity could too. "I… only let people I really trust this close."

"And who's that?" he asked.

You. " _ You,"  _ Techno breathed. 

Their movements stopped with the song and Quackity slowly pulled back, staring at Techno with an entertained glint in his eyes. "Thanks for the dance," he said, grin wide on his face. "I'd love to have another if you're willing,  _ mi amor _ ."

Techno suddenly had a  _ very  _ good reason to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this no context short :) -anon Jams


End file.
